spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Tayla Barkay
Tayla Barkay is a voice actor from Israel. Biography Unknown. Filmography Television series *Adventure Time *Almost Naked Animals *Animalia *Atomic Betty *Avenger's Assemble *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *B-Daman Fireblast *Back at the Barnyard *The Backyardigans *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse *Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Bratz *Cardcaptor Sakura *Care Bears and Cousins *Care bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot *Chuggington *Digimon Data Squad *Digimon Frontier *Digimon Fusion *Digimon Tamers *Dinosaur Train *Doc McStuffins *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy *Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku *Dragons: Rider of Berk *The Fairly OddParents *Fanboy & Chum Chum *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes *Foster's Home for imaginary Friends *Fraggle Rock *Franklin *G.I. Joe: Renegades *Galactik Football *Geronimo Stilton *Growing Up Creepie *Guardians of the Galaxy *Handy Mandy *Henry Hugglemonster *Justice League Unlimited *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters *Kid vs. Kat *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Lego Hero Factory *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *The Little Mermaid *The Magic School Bus *Maya the Bee *Miles from Tomorrowland *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *Monsters vs. Aliens *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The New Adventures of Peter Pan *Noddy in Toyland *Pixie Hollow Games *Pokemon *Pound Puppies *Power Rangers in Space *The Raccoons *RollBots *Shaman King *She-Ra: Princess of Power *Sheriff Callie's Wild West *The Smurfs *Sofia the First *Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess *Sofia the First: The Floating Palace *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic X *Spider-Man: The Animated Series *Spider-Man: Unlimited *Ultimate Spider-Man *SpongeBob SquarePants *Stitch! *Superman: The Animated Series *Teen titans Go! *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past *Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *Thomas and Friends *Transformers *Transformers Animated *Transformers Cybertron *Transformers: Prime *VeggieTales *Voltron Force *Wolverine and the X-Men *Yin Yang Yo! *Young Justice *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Movies *All Dogs Go to Heaven *The Archies in Jugman *Barbie & Her Sisters in the Great Puppy Adventure *Barbie and The Secret Door *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 *Barbie in Rock'n Royals *Barbie in The Pink Shoes *Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess *Barbie: The Pearl Princess *Blinky Bill: The Movie *Bratz Babyz Save Christmas *Bratz Fashion Pixiez *Bratz Genie Magic *Bratz Girlz Really Rock *Bratz Kidz: Fairy Tales *Bratz Kidz: Sleep-Over Adventure *Bratz: Passion 4 Fassion - Diamondz *Bratz Rock Angelz *Bratz: Desert Jewelz *Bratz: Pampered Petz *Cardcaptor Sakura the Movie 2: The Sealed Card *Dalhi Safari *Dennis the Menace in Cruise Control *Dinosaur Island *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams *Dragon Ball Z: Unbound *Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming *El Cid the Legend *Faeries *The Fairly OddParents: Abra Catastrophe! *The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers *The Fairly OddParents: School's Out *Back to School with Franklin *Garfield Gets Real *Garfield's Pet Force *Handy Manny's Motorcycle Adventure *Happily N'Ever After *Impy's Wonderland *Ivan the Incredible *LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash *Little Brother, Big Trouble: A Christmas Adventure *Monster High: Freaky Fusion *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! *My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow *My Little Pony: A Charming Birthday *My Little Pony: Dancing in the Clouds *My Little Pony: Friends Are Never Far Away *My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade *My Little Pony: The Movie (1986) *Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Rock-a-Doodle *Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss *Sabrina: Friends Forever *Secret of the Sword *The Swan Princess *Tales of the Riverbank *Time Kid *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast *Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *The Transformers: The Movie Shorts *Descendants: Wicked World *Sylvester Roles 7908709890.jpg| Maria Taina Elizando Category:A-Z Category:Cast (Israel)